Today and Everyday
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Beca's gift to Chloe on their anniversary... A pretty big one might I say. Oneshot. Features Ellen. WARNING: Astronomical amounts of fluff. Beca/Chloe future fic


**A/N: This idea came to me, and I couldn't NOT write it. Even though I have two exams in the morning, this would gnaw at my brain until I wrote it. I don't know if I like it, but I hope you do... Thanks for reading!**

**PS. it's so fluffy, I COULD DIE! See what I did there? No?... ok...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any characters affiliated with the film. How cool would it be if I did though?**

* * *

"Seriously Bec, I love surprises but this is getting ridiculous!" Chloe said, cautiously walking forward while her girlfriend's small hands covered her eyes.

"Be quiet! Or I'm never going to show you" Beca responded with a chuckle.

"Look, we travelled all the way to LA. That's enough of a gift. I just wanna get back to the hotel so I can _really_ thank yo- OH MY GOD!" Beca had released the redhead and was now standing in front of her holding up two tickets her girlfriend's favourite show.

"Ellen? You're taking me to see ELLEN DEGENERES!" Beca nodded and Chloe pounced, taking the shorter woman into her arms and peppering kisses all over her face. Beca squirmed at the public display of affection.

"I love you" Kiss. "so" Kiss. "much" Kiss.

"Chlo, stop. People are looking!"

Chloe ceased the overly-affectionate kissing and brought their foreheads together "This is amazing baby, thank you!"

"Happy Anniversary" Beca smiled up at Chloe and pecked her lips lightly. "Now we better hurry or we won't have time to go to the gift shop before the show"

"Ooh, I am _so_ getting you Ellen underwear" she winked and, despite being the older one, the ginger skipped into the building like a kid in a candy store and Beca couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her girlfriend's antics – until the nerves kicked in.

"Breathe Mitchell. Just breathe" she took a deep breath and went in after Chloe.

* * *

After buying out the entire gift shop, the two ladies made their way to their seats and the bubbly redhead could not control herself. When the show started, she laughed the loudest, danced the most and screamed herself hoarse when Justin Timberlake danced onto the stage. Beca was glad she was enjoying herself, despite being fidgety and anxious looking the whole time. Chloe had noticed and brought it up about half way through the show.

"Are you okay there sweetie?" she said, the concern etched onto her features.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Beca replied unconvincingly.

"Hey, I know how you are with crowds, if you want to leave we can-"

"What? No, no don't worry, I'll be fine" she smiled at Chloe, hoping that her girlfriend would stop worrying. No such luck. The redhead was still frowning, but returned her focus to the show's host shooting Beca a anxious look every now and then.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Guess That Song! Where one guest hums out the tune to a song and another tries to guess what song it is that they are humming... Today we picked two names of audience members to play... Is there a Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale in the crowd?"

Chloe squealed "OH MY GOSH!" she turned to her girlfriend "Beca THAT'S US!" she clapped to herself.

The younger DJ feigned surprise. "Oh, wow. This is insane!"

Chloe pulled Beca out into the aisle and met up with Ellen.

"Hi!"

"Wow" said Ellen "You're real perky!"

"So I've been told" Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her forward.

"So, where are you guys from? And what brings you down here to LA?"

Chloe was the one to respond "Um, we're from Georgia and Beca brought me here for our five-year anniversary" she pulled the brunette in tight. "She's so cute"

"No, I'm badass!" Beca quipped and the crowd laughed.

"Ok babe," Chloe turned back to Ellen. "Cute"

Ellen chuckled, "Well, I'm sure she is! Beca, you'll be the one listening and humming out the tune for Chloe to guess what song" she winked at the small brunette and Beca nodded, taking the earphones offered to her.

"Good luck to me, Chloe knows about every song in the world" she put the headphones on.

Ellen smiled knowingly "Ready?" she said, more to Beca than Chloe, but they both nodded.

The guitar intro played into the DJs ears and when the voice started singing, she tried to hum off key... she didn't want Chloe to actually guess the song...

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Chloe bit her lip... the tune sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Beca was satisfied that her off-pitch performance was throwing Chloe off and continued.

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will. Mm-hmm  
Say you will. Mm-hmm_

Beca looked over to the stage and the Bellas were revealed, singing out the instrumental notes as she took a deep breath and took the redhead's hands in her own. She stopped humming, removed the headphones and sang the words instead.

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

Chloe's eyes widened as her girlfriend got down on one knee and pulled a little red box out of her back pocket and opened it, revealing a beautifully cut diamond ring.

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

"I love you Chlo. I always have. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do. Showing you everyday just how perfect you are and thanking God that I get to be the one you wake up to every morning. You made me believe in myself. You made me strong. You made me Titanium. Forever may not be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you, but for now- I'll take it. So Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

The women in the audience screamed, Chloe was trying to wipe away the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks and the Bellas made their way up to the lovers.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you" Chloe pulled Beca up off the ground into a violent embrace. The crowd cheered for them once again and their friends piled on top of the couple.

"Wow, Becs. I love you so much" Chloe kissed the brunette hard and it was happily returned. The pair were elated. Overjoyed. So unconditionally, incredibly over the moon that nothing could take that away from them. They danced their way into their forever together – just how Ellen would have wanted.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Song used was Marry Me by Train. A friend and I were talking about proposals earlier - and I want this ^^ so I thought I'd put it on the internet as so many people do with their thoughts nowadays.**

**Please Rate and review, and leave prompts as well if you wish (Tumblr: kendrickgirlcrush - send me some there to :P)**


End file.
